


Scene d'un Balcon (Scene From A Balcony)

by melanie1982



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fiction, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, Versailles ver-sigh, stuffmystocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: This popped into my head, so now I'm posting it here to be free of it.Castiel and Dean, at Versailles, at Christmastime, because reasons.Fiction. I own nothing.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Kudos: 1





	Scene d'un Balcon (Scene From A Balcony)

Dean rested his hands on the wrought-iron balcony, feeling the cold metal pressing into his palms.

The local forecast called for flurries, and he could easily believe it; there was a definite chill in the air, that unique sense of stillness before snow begins to fall.

Behind him, a single oil lamp glowed, and, before him, as far as the eye could see, there was only the faintest tinge of natural light. Dean could see no movement, no sign of another living soul anywhere on the premises. Dawn was on its way, the beginning of a glorious morning. 

He wasn't there to spend time with the living, of course; a series of.. incidents had brought the Winchesters to Versailles, and, as part of their terms, they were given free reign of the property - entirely unaccompanied. 

All of that could wait, at least for a few more hours. It was Christmas, and Dean knew how significant that day was, not only to millions of people around the globe, but to Castiel.

A slight breeze rustled the hem of Dean's bathrobe. He swallowed, the movement of his throat grounding him somewhat as the surreal beauty and complex history of the place threatened to lift his soul out of his body for an astral flight.

As he watched the sky lighten by degrees, he tightened his grip on the railing. He could almost hear the crowds baying for blood and liberty, almost hear France's last Queen addressing her people. That event echoed in the courtyard, a visceral almost-memory hitting him in the solar plexus. Closing his eyes, Dean attempted to shift to some other, less fraught event. The air changed, seeming to buzz with gentle laughter and whispered terms of endearment. An overwhelming feeling of love settled upon him, the warmth of it staving off the chill.

With a slow sigh, Dean gave himself over to that sensation, welcoming it. The feeling grew, magnifying, spreading through his limbs, tripping along his spine, pooling in his belly (and lower).

Eyes still closed, Dean leaned his head down, the rush of emotion making him slightly dizzy. His legs twitched slightly, and he shivered, though not with cold. 

The warmth gave birth to heat; the dizziness bled into a state of euphoria. For several moments, Dean Winchester felt suspended in time, powerful, aroused, and utterly loved.

Hands still on the railing, Dean braced for a toe-curling climax, the waves rolling through him one after another without a break. A broken moan emanated from his throat, breaking the steady stream of ghostly murmurs.

Dean may not have been there to socialize with the living, but that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of once-in-a-lifetime opportunities for pleasure in one of the most breathtaking settings on earth with his favorite flesh-and-blood being.

As his orgasm dulled to a waning, intermittent pulse, Dean let go of the rail, and Castiel rose from his knees, sealing their mouths together in a salty kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," the latter smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Cas," Dean managed, still reeling.

What would the ghosts of Versailles make of the pair's brazen exhibitionism - would it endear the strangers to their voyeurs, or alienate them?

Somewhere in the distance, bells began to ring out for early morning mass. Dean, Cas, and, yes, even Sam, had a different sort of spiritual matter to attend to, but for another hour or two, Dean planned to enjoy the palace and its grounds with the one he loved.

After all, Cas had just given him a wonderful Christmas gift, and Dean knew it was more blessed to give than to receive.

\-----------------------------

Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays/Happy End-of-2020, everyone!


End file.
